


Love In An Elevator

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 year old sammy, Artist Castiel, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Dean is Eighteen Years Old, Dean is Not Amused, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Sam is a Little Shit, Sweet, sam and bobby make a bet, sam is 6 years younger in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(did you get my aerosmith reference?) Dean and Castiel meet one fateful day in an elevator after a quite traumatic experience for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In An Elevator

"Damn it, Sammy, there is no fucking way."

"Aw, come on, Dean. Just for one picture. Pleeeaaase?" Sam flashed some puppy eyes, but Dean was unaffected just this once. 

"Never in a million years. I'll take a picture of you but I'm not moving from here."

"Dean, please? It will be fun and I don't have any pictures with you except for when we were kids."

"Why do you want a picture with me, dork? Isn't it enough to _know_ that you have the coolest brother in the world?"

"Well, you're going to college so I should have a picture. Plus you're not being very cool right now."

"Sam, I will take a picture with you, as soon as you get out of the fucking glass box in the sky."

Sam really shot him the puppy eyes this time. Dean didn't know why his brother insisted on torturing him this way, but the kid definitely has his panties in a twist over this stupid picture. Dean was already toeing the line between anxiety and just flat out panic-attack territory. But seeing Sam look so torn up over something was really getting to him. He glanced at the floor where Sam's feet were, and felt his body seize up. He choked down the urge to vomit. 

Sam seemed okay... but would the box hold two people? Just as he thought that, he heard a chorus of giggles and some shouting from a box across the room. There were at least five people in it. Well, that argument was sunk... maybe he was too tall to get in the box! No, that was stupid... Sam pleaded silently again, his eyes wide and shiny. 

"Fine, but here's what's gonna happen," Dean started as Sam gave a whoop of joy. "You're gonna give your phone to-" Dean looked around. An employee was a few steps away, so he walked over and tapped on her shoulder. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Dean asked. She smiled and said of course, and followed him back to Sam. He addressed Sam again. "She is gonna have your phone, ready to take a picture-" he gave the woman the phone as he said this, "-and I am going to step in there for all of two seconds. You are going to smile, take the picture, and not be a little shit. You got that?" Dean stared down his brother, who was smiling so broadly his face looked like it was about to split. They heard a laugh behind them, and Dean turned around to see some kid dressed in a lot of black and a lot of metal smiling at them. The kid was carrying one of those really fancy massive cameras, and had a blue stripe in his hair near the temple. His hair was styled up with gel, and his black skinny jeans were ripped and frayed. His combat boots and leather jacket added to the scary appearance. 

He. Was. Hot. Dean never knew he would have a think for the punk-rock look, but he apparently was staring long enough for Sam and the girl holding his phone to notice; Sam cleared his throat and the girl giggled. Dean snapped out of it, and turned around. Just before he took his eyes off the stranger though, the guy winked. 

Damn his eyes were blue. 

Anyway, it seemed that any good fluttery feelings in his stomach had gone back to the peril he was feeling before. He made sure the girl was ready, and braced himself on the edge of the box. 

He closed his eyes, held his breath, and took a step. And then he froze. 

"Uh, Dean? Thought you wanted to take the picture quick," Sam said, sounding like he was holding back giggles. Dean's fists clenched, and he didn't move. Sam laughed, and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to spin him around. Dean went willingly enough, but still didn't open his eyes. Sam was almost shaking with laughter, the little shit. Dean felt himself be placed in position, and he took a few steeling breaths. Sam giggled and slapped his shoulder twice, which was comforting. 

"Dean-" Sam actually snorted now, dammit, it wasn't that funny, "-open your eyes now." Dean actually heard the girl taking the picture giggle as well, and after thinking how great if felt for everyone to be making fun of him, he pried his eyes open and tried to plaster on a fake smile. And he immediately saw that he wasn't actually what they were laughing at.

Behind the girl with Sam's phone, the punk kid from before was walking on his hands. Literally, walking around in circles, on his hands. Dean chuckled, about to turn to look at the phone so he could get out of the box and maybe talk to the guy, but then the kid jumped up and turned around, and started shaking his ass in their direction. Dean cracked up, and a real smile crossed his face as he threw his head back and laughed with Sammy. He was laughing so hard that he forgot he was in the sky-box. When the guy started twerking (or trying to, and doing badly) Dean actually had to wipe tears from his eyes, and that was what made him look at the floor. With a yelp he jumped back over the edge, sinking down to the floor with an exaggerated sigh. Sam was still howling with laughter, and the employee that had taken their picture gave the phone back to Sam with a smile. Sam came and took a knee next to Dean, and put a hand on his back. Dean was shaking slightly, but was smiling. He had done it, Sam had gotten his picture, and Dean had gotten a show. 

"Dean, look at this. She took two pictures, and the first one was before you saw that guy-" Dean grimaced at how dumb his face looked. His forced smile did nothing to hide his terror. Sam continued, "-but look at this one! That is my favorite picture!" And Sam was right, it was a great picture-they both looked so happy, and carefree. Dean hadn't seen Sam look that joyful in a long time. He was still beaming, eat to ear. 

"I'm glad you guys liked my little show," said a voice from behind them. Dean turned to look up at the guy from before, who had knelt like Sammy. "I'm Castiel. I hope that was okay, you just seemed like you could use a laugh," he said. 

"That was fine. It was hilarious. I definitely needed a laugh," Dean replied, chuckling. He grabbed Sam's shoulder to stand up from the floor, and his heart skipped a beat when he felt Castiel's hand on his waist helping him up. Castiel had his hand on Dean's waist. Dean felt the happy flutters in his stomach return, but after all it had just been through, his stomach seemed to be absolutely done. He didn't think he would eat for the rest of the night, for sure. 

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean. He's afraid of heights," Sam supplied to Castiel, right before Dean thumped him upside the back of his head. 

"I'm not that afraid-" Dean was cut off by a snort, this time from Cas. 

"Sorry," Cas said with a smile upon seeing Dean's glare. Dean just smiled back at him after that. He probably stared too long again, because Sam cleared his throat and gave him one of those annoying-as-shit  _knowing_ smiles. 

"Dean, I know you want to leave, but can I stay up here for a bit? This is so cool and you know Dad won't bring us back." Sam looked almost too innocent when he said it. And Dean knew exactly what he was trying to do. But he really did wan't to leave, and get that goddamn elevator ride out of the way, so he nodded hesitantly. He didn't exactly want to ride on the elevator alone, or with a bunch of strangers, and he kind of wanted to hang out with this Castiel fella for a little longer and was thinking of what he could say to him when Castiel piped up.

"Dean, I can ride down with you if you want, and Sam can stay here for a few more minutes." Castiel flashed another gorgeous smile as he said it. 

"Yeah! I'll meet you in the gift shop in 15 or 20 minutes, how about that?" Sam asked. 

Dean considered Castiel, who looked expectant, and he said to his brother, "Yeah, sounds alright to me."

They got up and parted ways, Sam heading for another box on the opposite side of the room. Before he left, he said, just low enough for Dean to hear, "No sex in the elevator!" Dean tried to respond, but only spluttered before Sam was gone. Castiel clapped him on the shoulder and steered them to the elevators. 

"It's pretty early to be visiting the sky box. I just spent an hour up here getting pictures for my photography class, so I am glad to be leaving. Are you and your brother here on vacation or something?" Castiel asked. 

"No, our dad travels a lot and had to work a job right outside the city. We came in to sight see for the day. We tried to get here early to avoid crowds. But if you've been here for an hour, clearly you did better than us," Dean  answered. 

"Well, maybe, but at least it isn't that crowded now. We even have an elevator to ourselves," he said with a charming smile. Dean was amazed at that, but no one else seemed to be leaving at the moment so he was happy enough to get in with Castiel. As soon as they got in, Castiel's phone started ringing, and Aerosmith's  _Love In An Elevator_ started playing. 

Dean snorted and said, "That's fitting. You actually have service up here?" Castiel chuckled and let the song play for a few seconds while he answered. 

"No, it's just an alarm. Sometimes I get distracted when I'm working and forget to leave and do other stuff." Castiel was still smiling, not touching Dean, but standing in front of him, very close. 

"Oh," Dean was disappointed. "So, you have plans then?" Castiel smiled even wider at that, which was weird, but he moved to stand next to Dean and put an arm around his shoulder. Dean's stomach almost dropped out his butt. 

"Nope, I just wanted to leave room in case I needed to make them," he said with a wink. Dean blushed, and they remained silent for the rest of the elevator ride. But somewhere about ten floors away from the doors opening, his arm found its way to Castiel's waist. 

In the gift shop, Dean found out that Castiel lived in Chicago and was going to school at SAIC. Castiel found out that Dean was going to Northwestern University (and Castiel gushed quite a bit about how smart Dean must be, and Dean continued blushing and didn't think he would ever stop) and neither of them said anything when Castiel's hand laced into Dean's after having brushed against it at least 50 times. 

Neither of them said anything, but Sam sure as Hell did. 

Yeah, Dean was never going to stop blushing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later at Bobby's, where they were moving Sam in to live there until he graduated high school, Dean got a text from Castiel. 

**Can't wait for you to get back. Tell Sam I said hi.**

Dean smiled at Castiel's perfect spelling and typed out a reply. A little while later, dinner was done and he and Bobby and Sam sat around the table. Sam cleared his throat, and Dean was confused when Bobby sighed and got up. He went over to the hook on the wall, grabbed his wallet out of his jacket pocket, and took out a crisp fifty dollar bill. Dean was even more confused when he slid it across the table to Sam. 

"What is going on?" Dean asked. 

"When you were in Chicago, this dumbass here decided to bet me that he could get you into one of them glass boxes. And this dumbass," he said it with an accompanying gesture to himself, "well, he bet you wouldn't."

Sam sniggered and put away the bill before saying, "Man, I can't wait to tell Castiel!"

"Who's Castiel?" Bobby asked. 

Dean looked at Sam and muttered, "Bitch."

Sam smiled and didn't miss a beat. 

"Jerk."

 


End file.
